


Sour

by Derpy_is_awesome



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Vampire, BAMF Lance (Voltron), Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Dark Lance (Voltron), Dubious Consent, Gore, Graphic Description, Half-Vampires, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Manipulation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Lance (Voltron), Smut, Vampire Lance (Voltron), Vore, klance, read the tags, read with caution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpy_is_awesome/pseuds/Derpy_is_awesome
Summary: Trigger WarningsDubious Consent, Gore, Graphic, Violence, Blood, Murder, etc (there might be more, remember to read with caution)Lance hadn’t always believed in love at first sight, but when he’d seen Keith, when he’d smelled his blood pumping through his veins, a rich, divine smell that he could almost taste, a smell that had his mouth watering despite his better intentions, Lance thought he could believe it.Aside from his vampiric instincts urging him to bare Keith’s neck and bite, something else about Keith called out to Lance.On that day, and a week and even a month from then, Lance would never believe he could feel love for Keith, in fact, Lance wouldn’t believe he could feel love for anyone.Vampires weren’t meant to love. They, as depicted by humans, were a creation of evil, meant to destroy and kill in order to prosper. While that was partially true, now Lance liked to think vampires could love.And if not vampires, then maybe he was special.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106
Collections: Just some pretty nice fics





	Sour

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to say this one last time, read with caution!
> 
> If you're fine with reading this, then enjoy! This was really just a practice sort of thing to be honest that was randomly inspired, but it exists now so... yeah-
> 
> If you'd like to, drop a comment, give me your opinion 
> 
> My mind is cursed--

  
  


Sour.

The woman’s blood was sour on his tongue as he sank his fangs into her flesh, but he knew blood was blood, no matter how foul the person tasted.

He needed blood to survive, whether he liked it or not, and his main source was currently working his shift at the orphanage.

Lance felt his nose wrinkle as the woman next to him moaned lewdly, pressing her hardly dressed body against him, her curves soft but unappealing.

Lance liked to think he was taken, and while this wasn’t yet completely true, he was a loyal man.

Well, vampire. 

Same difference.

Lance let the sour tang of the woman’s blood slide down his throat, pulling away from her quickly and wiping away the excess blood on his lips, feeling his fangs retract. His cold blue eyes flicked to the female, who’s name he never bothered to remember, and he only frowned as she attempted to press against him, clearly seeking more than just getting the spike of pleasure a vampire’s bite brought forth.

With ease, he pushed her away from his bod and dusted himself off, wondering why he’d ever sought pleasure in run-down dumps like the one he was currently at, a bar that was shabbier on the inside than the outside with alcohol that couldn’t properly knock out even the oldest person. The woman whined at the loss of contact and Lance rolled his eyes, turning out of the alleyway she’d lead him to out of habit, and began walking away to a familiar neighborhood where he usually stayed during the day.

Before Lance had met Keith, who he usually fed off of on nights he needed blood in order to satisfy his half-breed stomach, he wouldn’t have hesitated to feed off the woman and finish what he started until she was lying asleep in a random bed with his release dripping out of her, but now he had Keith.

Lance almost sighed dreamily like a Disney girl who was in love at the mere thought of Keith, feeling his heart give a few powerful beats before it slowed to a stop again, the familiar twinge of his own blood flow pausing a regular occurrence.

Before Keith, Lance’s half-human heart hardly ever pumped, and when it did it was because he was genuinely terrified. After the feeble heart stopped again, Lance was left hungry, too hungry to spare a person. On those nights, he tried to find people who were at the end of their lines. It made any mess easier to clean up.

Now, Keith only made his heart beat more and more, and when that did result in hunger, Keith was easily willing to give Lance what he needed until he was weak, and Lance would inevitably stress over his health, carefully nurturing him back to full strength. Lance was glad he never got so hungry anymore. It meant he didn’t kill as much and he would be forever grateful.

Keith and Lance had met by chance when Lance had found Keith under the shade of a tree, reading to two small children. Clouds had covered most of the sun’s rays, and Lance had deemed it safe for him to travel outside and wander to enjoy sights he usually could only see at night due to his vampire heritage. Lance was glad the clouds had been kind to him that day.

Lance hadn’t always believed in love at first sight, but when he’d seen Keith, when he’d  _ smelled his blood pumping through his veins, a rich, divine smell that he could almost taste, a smell that had his mouth-watering despite his better intentions, _ Lance thought he could believe it.

Aside from his vampiric instincts urging him to bare Keith’s neck and  _ bite, _ something else about Keith called out to Lance.

On that day, and a week and even a month from then, Lance would never believe he could feel love for Keith, in fact, Lance wouldn’t believe he could feel love for anyone.

Vampires weren’t meant to love. They, as depicted by humans, were a creation of evil, meant to destroy and kill in order to prosper. While that was partially true, now Lance liked to think vampires could love.

And if not vampires, then maybe he was special.

Maybe Keith just had that special effect to him, one that drew Lance in and made his dead heart flutter with affection, admiration,  _ love. _

On the day Lance had first seen Keith, he’d followed him.

Wherever Keith went, Lance was sure to be trailing behind him, slinking through the shadows, undetected, with practiced ease until Keith was finally staying put in one place, a place that was entirely, pleasantly filled with Keith’s smell. The furniture almost reeked, some items were clearly marked as special, photos and trinkets and useless items that wouldn’t truly last a lifetime all drenched in Keith’s  _ intoxicating fragrance _ .

Any sane human being would’ve called this obsession, would’ve called Lance a stalker.

But, really, he would’ve brutally murdered any human who dared offend him so, stubborn when he said he was simply admiring from afar.

_ Afar, Lance insisted to the more humane parts of himself as he stared at Keith’s sleeping form, the pale skin of his neck practically highlighted in the moonlight between the curtains of Keith’s open window- though when Keith woke the next day he’d think back and remember closing it. _

_ Afar, listening silently as Keith sang beautiful melodies as he made himself breakfast, afar, wishing he could pet the silky soft looking strands of Keith’s hair just as Keith kindly pet a gray neighborhood cat that hissed in Lance”s direction, afar, as Keith strummed at some guitar strings, obviously unsure of what he was doing. _

Lance decided to officially meet Keith on a day when he murdered a man who wouldn’t stop following Keith when he was walking a lady’s little dog with a child holding his hand, the child blabbering on and on excitedly about tigers and lions.

Lance officially met Keith when Keith was with the child, who noted cheerfully in the way any oblivious child would that two strange men had been following them, how one had been eating a lollipop, the other staring at Keith when they’d stopped to let the child get some water at a park’s water fountain. Keith had frozen, eyes showing panic.

He’d quickly walked the child back home, two men holding hands exchanging the child for money, the green bills meeting Keith’s trembling hand as the child chattered excitedly to her father. Her other dad noticed Keith’s distress and asked Keith if he wanted to come in.

Lance was happy when Keith stuttered a shaky, fearful  _ no _ , feeling proud that Keith felt safe in his presence.

He’d left Keith there, walking ahead of him back to Keith’s home and waited, patiently scrolling through a phone. He had no use for a phone, it was a useless device filled with apps that were filled with bad news, but he’d snatched it from a man who hadn’t looked deserving of the device and now took his time scrolling aimlessly, waiting.

Keith was walking briskly when Lance first saw him in his peripheral.

He was shivering, from the cold Lance assumed, wearing no jacket or hoodie, thin leggings, and a short-sleeve shirt with a metal chain gleaming where it rested around Keith’s neck. Lance almost felt jealous of the chain before squashing the feeling down.

Despite the fact he knew Keith and would protect him, Keith didn’t know him yet.

At the time, Lance was as much a stranger as the man he murdered had been.

_ “Good evening,” Lance dipped his head, raising a hand slightly in a means of friendly greeting. _

_ Keith still looked nervous and Lance felt a wave of sympathy- felt his human emotions rising as they usually did when he let his guard down around other humans. _

_ “Uh, hi? Are you alright?” Keith quipped, eyebrows furrowed in concern, and Lance was suddenly caught up in the guy’s eyes. _

_ A brilliant violet color with specks of gray, Lance felt his heart flutter, blood pulsing before it continued to flow, his cheeks heated up a tad. He let out a breathless ‘wow,’ and watched with a sense of smug satisfaction as Keith’s eyes flickered to the motion, his own cheeks turning pink. _

_ “Wow?” Keith repeated, shyly, and Lance smiled. _

_ “Sorry is this seems sudden, but… gosh, you’re beautiful,” he complimented sincerely, ducking his head as if he were bashful. _

_ Keith blinked, pink rapidly turning to red as he stuttered thanks. _

_ “Sorry if this seems abrupt, but can I get your number?” Lance asked, offering his hand for a handshake and forcing blood to swell in his fingertips to make his skin warm just before Keith accepted the offer and shook his hand firmly, “I’m Lance, by the way.” _

_ Keith hesitated before he softened and smiled back, gesturing to Lance’s phone. _

_ Lance rapidly clicked into the Contacts application, content with this one app as his ice-blue eyes took in each contact name. _

Nadia, Kinkade, Ina, BroBoi, Allura Altea, P/K Holt (One), M Holt (Two), Takashi Shirogane, Hunk Garret, Alice Cardinson, Lola.  _ At the top of the screen was the name  _ James Griffin, _ and Lance assumed that was the name of the guy the phone really belonged to. _

_ Keith seemed to catch onto this as well and raised a brow. “James… Griffin?” _

_ “Lance McClain,” he corrected, smiling sheepishly, “Ina dared me to change my name and I just haven’t gotten to changing it back.” _

_ Keith made a noise, nodding, and looked thoughtful before he input his phone information. _

_ “Shoot me a text,” Keith instructed, and Lance did as told. _

_ Keith’s phone binged helpfully and Lance smirked playfully as he watched Keith’s cheeks burn a bright red again. _

_ “ ‘Hey hot stuff,’ really?” He squeaked, and Lance softened his smirk to a smile. _

_ “I am a man of truth, Keith.” He smiled. _

_ Keith’s face blanked out and Lance realized his mistake two moments too late. _

_ “You… Know my name?” Keith was tensed up, eyes flashing warily and he shifted. _

_ Preparing to run. _

_ Lance shrugged nonchalantly and was grateful his icy eyes were ever so observant as he gestured to the name tag on Keith’s shirt, partially hidden by his hair. _

_ “I saw your name tag… Sorry if that was weird,” he laughed nervously before he raised the phone, “You also put your name in.” _

_ Keith’s expression shifted and he let out an embarrassed sigh. “Right. Sorry. I’m- I’m probably paranoid. Or something. It’d been a rough day.” He let out another sigh, this one tired, and Lance silently vowed to protect Keith for the rest of his life. _

_ “All’s good,” Lance assured, “besides if it’s alright with you, I can protect you just fine.” He grinned, winking flirtatiously and Keith relaxed with a friendly smile. _

_ “I’d like that.” _

_ ~> _

Keith worked late into the night, Lance had learned.

He took the night shifts, caring for the children of the orphanage when the moon was high.

Lance thought it was convenient.

Keith worked at night and Lance roamed the city, keeping an eye on his surroundings as he walked, enjoying the sights that were doused in the moonlight.

When Keith returned to his home in the morning, Lance was waiting patiently, lazily scrolling through the channels of the TV when the door was unlocked, a weary-looking male pausing halfway through the door when he spotted Lance.

His eyes were glued to Lance, pale face almost ghostly and eyes filled with panic.

Lance assumed the kids were acting up at the orphanage and causing Keith stress.

He frowned, sitting upright as Keith inhaled shakily.

“Lance… Hi,” Keith mumbled, voice raspy. Lance brightened, standing up and taking a few peppy steps toward the handsome male, ignoring the way Keith flinched and quietly whimpered as Lance raised a hand, cradling Keith’s cheek tenderly, his dull claws poking at the human’s skin-

_ -sinking into his flesh, ripping it away as blood welled up, spilling past puckered, bruised pink lips and a pained gasp tearing Lance’s attention away from the two puncture marks on a slim, bloody neck covered in bite marks and purple blossoms where he had been carefully licking the red stains away. _

Keith shuddered with a bitten off whine as Lance shoved the door closed behind Keith, heart rate spiking longingly -  _ no, fearfully, eyes filled with fear and pain  _ \- as Lance ducked low, nose tracing the curve of Keith’s neck, inhaling deeply and taking in the sweet scent of Keith’s blood, ridding his nose of the memory of the woman’s sour stench.

“Mm, missed you when I was feeding tonight,” Lance purred, arms wrapping possessively around Keith’s waist.

Keith shivered in Lance’s embrace.

He must be cold. 

- _ no, he was trembling in fear, whimpering loudly as his chest heaved, searching for breath that it couldn’t get- _

Lance excused Keith’s gasp, ignored the shaking hands as he lifted them to his own cold cheeks, icy blue eyes meeting petrified violet eyes.

“You-You did?” Keith stammered, his hair tussled as Lance used his free hand to tug gently at the strands, watching with a deep sense of satisfaction as Keith tilted his head back obediently, choking on a feeble moan.

“Yeah,” Lance confirmed, voice smooth, “I always miss you when you work at night. It means I have to look for someone else to feed me.” He pulled away from the warmth of Keith’s neck, grinning and flashing his fangs at his human before he mocked a pout, “No one ever tastes as good as you do.”

He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Keith’s lips, hand clutching Keith’s hair firmly to keep him in place as Keith returned the kiss weakly, willingly.

_ -not willingly, no, Lance had trained him well- _

“You smell really good right now. Maybe that lady just wasn’t enough for me last night,” Lance hummed, considering, eyes flashing and ignoring that Keith’s sweet blood was tainted with the rotting addition of terror.

“Please… don’t…” Keith whispered, his body still trembling with longing.

_ -with dread. _

“Shh,” Lance grinned, comfortingly, “I’ll take care of you tonight. Like I always do. Don’t I take care of you?” He tilted his head, widening his eyes as if he were innocent even though he wasn’t.

He’d never been innocent.

Keith hesitated.

Silence.

Lance frowned, eyes like ice turning to pointed shards and he dug his dull claws harder into Keith’s cheek, tugged at his silky locks of hair harshly.

He watched Keith panic, one claw pressing a tad bit harder for a split second and the skin broke under the pressure, a pearl of blood making a harsh contrast against Keith’s pale skin tone.

Lance licked his lips, gaze zeroed in on the drop of red.

“Don’t I take care of you?” Lance repeated, gaze narrowing, taking in the moment Keith began to freeze up, realizing his mistake.

“ _ Yes _ , yes you take care of me, you do, you  _ do _ , please, _ please don’t hurt me _ , please, you do, you take care of me, you do, please-  _ please- _ ”

He was rambling.

“Keith,” Lance tutted disapprovingly.

Keith shut his mouth instantly.

Silence.

Lance raised a brow, imploringly.

“What did I tell you about talking so much?” He asked, patient.

Keith whimpered, twitching in Lance’s grasp and Lance tightened his grip.

More blood welled up from the small wound and he eyed it, hungry.

“Not to,” Lance couldn’t hear Keith.

Fingers pressing into warm flesh, “What was that?”

“Not to!” Keith yelped, hands clenching into anxious fists at his side.

“Good boy.” Keith relaxed, shoulders releasing their tension and he let out another quiet moan.

“To the bedroom. Now,” Lance ordered, watching contently as Keith followed his instruction.

_ ~> _

Lance takes his time tidying up the house.

It’s a small place, completely soaked in Keith’s tantalizing scent, and Lance is in paradise as he caringly cleans up his own mess, folds the blanket on the couch, turns off the TV, all while smelling the enticing smell with each inhale.

He’s unable to properly make out his own odor, so Keith’s aroma is the only thing he can get a whiff of, no matter where he is in the small home.

He  _ loves  _ it.

When he’s finished cleaning, he wanders to Keith’s room, feeling his fangs poke at his lips, his pupils slitting as he enters the bedroom. Keith is lying down, facing the ceiling, silent. Waiting. His shirt is abandoned on the floor and Lance rolled his eyes, picking it up and folding it carefully, stripping himself of his own shirt quickly.

The rustling of the action alerts Keith to his presence and Keith stiffens.

He stays stiff as Lance strips himself down, finally crawling into the queen bed, naked, laying himself down next to Keith and placing a hand on Keith’s bare chest, feeling his heart pump.

_ -tearing the heart from his body, squeezing it in his cold grasp, listening as it slowly stops pumping, blood dripping from around it as the body convulses, head severed from his neck and blood, the sweetest tasting blood Lance has ever drunk, pooling, pooling, pooling until the floor will be forever stained, until the neighbors will not be rid of its stench until they move, and even then it will be stuck in their memories as the body rots. _

“Hello, love,” Lance purred, Keith letting out a small sound of discomfort.

“Lance?”

“Mhm, that’s me. I’m gonna take care of you today. I’m gonna take care of you,” he assured, pressing a reassuring kiss to Keith’s shoulder.

Keith whined quietly, nodding shakily.

Lance guided Keith up, letting him sit upright as he pressed his body close, lips ghosting over the nape of Keith’s neck.

Keith whimpered, shivered, and Lance smiled against his nape, listening to the rapid beat of Keith’s heart. Lance carefully pressed the pad of his thumb against Keith’s pulse point, mouthing at the skin around it and feeling pleasure spike in his core when Keith whined, high and needy, arching into Lance’s touch like the obedient little human Lance had trained him to be.

“That’s a good boy,” Lance murmured, his hands wandering down, pressing light touches against Keith’s hips, fingers brushing against the inside of his thighs, eyes watching closely as the muscles twitched, almost able to taste the blood that was rushing down, down, down, the waist of Keith’s pants tightening with each teasing touch Lance gave.

Keith made a noise, arching his back again and pressing into the touches-

_ -Lance would tell himself that Keith loved him, appreciated each touch the vampire provided, but he was wrong. Keith was simply trained, too terrified to do anything but listen and react as expected. He couldn’t do anything else. He’d already tried to run before, it hadn’t ended well. Lance had found him, he’d find him again, and again, and- _

“That’s it.”

Lance helped Keith wriggle out of his constricting clothing, stroking carefully at Keith’s exposed, flushed dick, tenderly pressing a finger against the slit, Keith whining breathlessly.

“Please-”

“Shh,” Lance soothed, still stroking, keeping a steady pace, fangs pricking at Keith’s pulse, blood roaring in his ears, Keith’s heart thumping, racing, cheeks flushed, chest splotched red and white, hips bucking.

“Don’t worry, my love,” Lance whispered, shifting their positions so he hovered over the human, opening his mouth against the crook of Keith’s neck, cold breath darting across Keith’s flesh, goosebumps rising. “I’ll take care of you.” 

A promise, and then his fangs were sinking down, biting, tearing, ripping, blood spilling onto his tongue.

And then they were both lost.

Lance, lost in the sensations.

Keith… lost.

_ ~> _

Lance rose from the bed, eyes flicking over Keith’s body.

Keith was breathing shallowly, covered in their cum, hair a mess and he was simply _gorgeous_.

Covered in his own blood.

The bite at his neck pulsing, spilling more blood, and Lance was  _ still hungry. _

_ Hungry for more. _

Lance growled under his breath, pressing a touch to Keith’s navel, watching the muscles twitch, but Keith wasn’t reacting verbally as he usually did.

Tears dripped from Keith’s cheeks, eyes closed, breaths slowing down and Lance felt himself start to panic as time passed.

He’d taken too much, he knew that instinctively, watching Keith’s chest rise and fall, slower and weaker with each passing second.

Still, he asked quietly, “Keith?”

No reply, Lance felt himself grimace.

“Keith? No… No, you don’t get to leave. I- I love you, and you have to help the kids at the orphanage,” Lance whispered urgently as if that would urge Keith into awakening again.

No response.

Lance’s brows furrowed and he frowned, lifting Keith closer and inspecting the bite marks he’d left.

He hesitated, an idea forming in his mind, and he knew it was what he had to do.

Lance had no regrets with what he’d done, he’d enjoyed his time with Keith, enjoyed every moment and would never forget the sweet taste of Keith's blood that would be gone by the time Lance was finished, but the half-human in him held pity.

“You’re not done yet Keith,” Lance mumbled, “Hold on.”

And then, bending close to Keith’s throat again, he bared his teeth and bit down, sucking the remains of Keith’s blood from his veins, claws sharpening dangerously until they pierced Keith’s rapidly cooling flesh without trouble.

And then-

_ Blood filled Lance’s mouth, the addicting sweet flavor filling his tastebuds as he drank and drank, drinking until Keith had no more blood to give from his veins, body ghostly white, white as the stained sheets of his bed, and Lance’s sharpened claws sank into Keith’s chest, digging, digging, digging. And then, they searched, searched until they found the most important organ a human had, and Lance gripped Keith’s heart tight, squeezed it in his fist and, with a snarl, he wrenched it out of Keith’s chest. _

_ Lines of red, veins, and other parts that Lance had no care for trailed after his hand, linked to the dead heart and Lance snarled again, claws digging into the heart and tearing into it, shredding it until nothing remained. _

_ Keith wouldn’t need it anymore. _

_ Lance sat up, eyes glued to the gaping, bloody hole in Keith’s chest. The blood was only leftovers, small amounts Lance hadn’t been able to suck out of Keith through the veins of his neck, and it created small pools of red on Keith’s sheets, mixing with the white of their releases, and when Lance took in the whole scene he could think to appreciate Keith’s beauty, even in death. _

_ His hair was messed up, nicely tussled from their sex, face calm in a way you would only see when someone was sleeping, his eyes closed, eyelashes curled nicely. Lance thought he was beautiful. Marks decorated his neck, blooming purple, purple and red. _

_ Lance stared at his love, frown slowly turning to a smile. “Oh Keith,” he mumbled, caressing Keith’s cold cheeks tenderly. _

_ “Don’t worry.” He began as he slowly started to piece Keith’s chest back together. _

_ “I’ll take care of you. I’ll teach you. I’ll teach you everything you need to know.” He explained thoughtfully, smiling fondly. _

_ “You’ll be a good vampire, I’m sure.” _

_ ~> _

Keith woke up later, sclera glowing a dull red before his eyes went back to how Lance had seen them so many times before.

Keith was calm, staring at Lance before his hand drifted to the bite mark that decorated his neck between all of the hickeys Lance had left, eyes sparking in recognition.

Then, quietly, voice raspy;

“Lance?”

“Yes, love?” Lance purred, arms wrapping possessively around Keith’s waist and nuzzling Keith’s cheek. Keith easily returned the embrace, chest rumbling appreciatively in response.

His voice was still quiet, almost deadly when he spoke next, and Lance shivered pleasantly.

“What did you  _ do  _ to me?”


End file.
